


First Kisses

by KoriMonster



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMonster/pseuds/KoriMonster
Summary: Robin and Red X have their first kiss...over and over and over again...





	1. Sorry About That

"What the hell is your problem?!" Red X shoved Robin hard.

"My problem? What is your problem?" Robin countered, and smacked at Red X's hands. "And don't touch me, you bastard!"

Red X snarled in frustration. "I was trying to help." He gritted out between clenched teeth. "And you just went all…psycho, on me!"

"You were hitting on Starfire. A lot. I just told you to knock it off!"

"I'm a flirt kid, I can't help it, okay?! And why the hell do you care if I hit on her?" There was a silence as they glared at each other. "I mean, besides the fact that you want me so bad it hurts." Red X added, a hit of smugness flavoring his anger. "It's understandable if you're jealous, Chuckles, but if you want a taste all you gotta do is ask." Robin laughed, high and bitter.

"That's real fucking funny coming from the guy doesn't have the guts to even kiss me!"

"Oh, that's why you're pissy? You want me to kiss you?"

"You're a coward and you won't."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Think I won't?"

"I know you won't! You've have the opportunity, you've had a million opportunities and you never have!" Robin stalked closer, cheeks flushed red, and returned Red's earlier shove. "Quit playing with me." He growled. "I am so sick of your damn games." He backed up, started to turn away, but Red X grabbed his bicep and yanked him back around. He reached up, tore the skull mask up and off.

"Think I won't?" He repeated, voice raw, breath coming fast. "Think I'm a coward? Want me to quit playing you? Wish granted, kid!" He slammed Robin back a few feet, pinning him to the steel wall, and Robin let him. He pressed their lips together, rough and needy and still charged with anger. Robin squirmed his arm free, and slid both hands into Red X's hair. He tightened his grip just to hear the other boy hiss in pain. In retaliation, Red X bit his lip and tugged.

"F-fuck…" Robin hadn't meant that to come out a moan.

"Oh? Like it when I play rough?" Red slid one hand down Robin's back, over his ass, and under his thigh. He left Robin's leg, guiding him to hitch it up, over his hip. "Yeah, that's it, baby." His other hand teased down Robin's side, finding the hem of his shirt. Red X rubbed his thumb along the strip of bare skin, much gentler than anything else he was doing.

When he broke the kiss, he didn't pull back far. Just leaned his forehead against Robin's, watching him catch his breath. "…Sorry." He said, softly, and squeezed Robin's hip.

"What for?" Robin asked, puzzled. He'd asked for it, literally, practically demanded it.

"I shouldn't have—I didn't want—" He sighed in frustration, and ducked his head to nuzzle Robin's neck. Slow, gentle, covering his skin in soft kisses. "Kissing you shouldn't have been like that the first time." He mumbled. Robin didn't process that right away. Red's mouth felt pretty good, and his hands were fantastic, rubbing and pressing along his sides under his shirt.

"Oh my god. You're a sap." He giggled. Red X grumbled something into his neck. "You wanted our first kiss to be nice." Robin teased.

"So?" Red X snapped defensively. "I'm good with quick and dirty, believe me, but I'd hate to make you feel cheap." Robin was still giggling. He tugged at Red's hair until he lifted his head. He looked annoyed and embarrassed. Robin pulled him back in, until their noses brushed.

"I liked it." He said, gently. "Do it again." Red X happily complied.


	2. You Moron

The entire building was coming down. Smoke and rubble and flames were everywhere, and Red X had turned on his heel and ran back through the fire-choked doorway. Robin had tried to follow him, but Raven and Cyborg held him back. It was kind of wrong to just let the idiot die in there, so Jinx and Mammoth reluctantly went in after him. They found him trying to fight his way back out through the smoke, coughing and weak from the lack of oxygen. He stumbled, went to his knees, and didn't get back up. Mammoth lifted him, and Jinx threw up a bubble shield to keep the smoke out of their lungs as they bolted for the exit. They emerged about ten seconds before the second floor caved in on the first.

"We got him we got him!" Jinx shouted, as Mammoth tried to jostle Red X back into consciousness. "He's okay, we got him." Satisfied that she'd fulfilled her moral obligation, she let herself collapse to the dirt for a bit. Red X suddenly jerked awake, and started coughing again. The sound was pretty ugly when run through the voice modifier. Mammoth gingerly set him on the ground.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked. Red X gave a weak thumbs-up and managed a laugh. Robin pulled out of Cyborg's grip and flat-out ran to Red's side.

"You bastard!" He screamed, and everyone jumped. Robin smacked Red X on the chest, and kept yelling. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died! Don't you ever dare scare me like that again! You selfish moron!" Red X kind of laughed again.

"Ow…kid, that hurt. Don't hit me, I'm injured."

"You're injured because you ran into a burning building! It's your own fault, you asshole! Why, why in God's name did you do that to me?!" Red X, apparently feeling stronger, pushed himself into a sitting position. He groped around a pouch on his belt, and triumphantly held something up.

"I got it!" He said, proudly. "I got the data chip, see?"

Robin gaped at him, and let a wordless scream of pure fury. "The chip?! The fucking chip?! That's what you risked your life for?! My god, you couldn't be dumber if you fucking tried, you lunatic!"

"Uh, kid, in case you don't remember, the chip is kind of important?" He gestured around them. "It's the reason your cheer squad teamed up with me and all these lowlifes. No offense, guys." He added.

"Whatever."

"It's cool."

"Nah, I get it, I am a low-life."

Red X turned back to Robin. "This chip, since you seem to have forgotten, has the secret blue-prints of the machine that was going to let the Brotherhood of Evil take over the whole damn planet. We have the chip, so we can stop the machine. So, yes, I risked my life for the chip." He crossed his arms defiantly. Robin stared at him for a few seconds. Then, his shoulders started shaking. His breath hitched, and he bit his lip. "K-kid?" Red X asked, alarmed. "Are, are you going to cry?" Robin lunged forward, throwing his arms around Red X and hugging him tight.

"I, don't, give, a damn, about, the stupid, chip." He sobbed, face buried in Red X's shoulder. "I thought, I thought, you were dead! I thought I'd never—" Red X looked around at everyone helplessly, before hugging back uncertainly.

"It's okay Robin." He said, quietly. "I'm fine, see? Not even hurt too bad."

"Don't you ever—"

"I won't, Jesus kid, I swear I won't ever scare you like this again." Robin sat back, some tears leaking from under his mask and wetting his face. Red X wiped them away gently. "You really are shook up…" Robin grabbed Red X's mask and pushed it up about halfway, over his mouth and nose. Red X chuckled. "I can breathe fine."

Robin tackled him and kissed him. Red X, caught off guard, thumped down on his back again. There was a few seconds where he seemed unsure how to respond, before he visibly relaxed and moved his hands to Robin's back. Most of their unwilling audience had spent the past few minutes in stunned silence, but this was the last straw. "Robin, what the hell?" Beast Boy squeaked. Kitten numbly dug around in her pocket and then handed Fang five dollars.

"You win." She said weakly.

"This is officially too weird for me." Johnny declared, and walked off to wait by the vehicles. Gizmo started to laugh uncertainly but stopped when no one joined in. Robin pulled back from the kiss, and gave Red X a shaky smile.

"You taste like soot."

"Sorry Chuckles."

Robin gave a relieved-sounding laugh. "Don't call me that…"

"Noted. Also, you realize you just made out with me in front of everyone we know?" Robin went as red as his shirt.


	3. Bargaining Chip

Red X stood smugly at the finish line, Robin's case gripped tight in one hand. "Hey kid." He said easily, as Robin swung off his bike and walked up to him. "Got something of yours." He lifted the case and shook it mockingly.

"Hand it over." Robin said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Red X laughed, and shook his head. "You're unreal. No, no way. I'm curious to see what you're willing to trade for this."

"Red X, I mean it. Don't push me. Just give me the case." Robin stepped closer, and actually reached for the case. Red X held it out of his reach.

"What chain of logic makes you think I'm gonna hand it over?" He asked, sounding curious. "The goodness of my heart?"

"Something like that. Though I'd call it 'basic human decency'."

"Oooh, playing the morality card. Whatever's in here must be good. Really good." Red X looked carefully at the case, turning it over in his hands. "Or, really bad." He looked back at Robin. "Which is it? Come on Chuckles, if you tell me what's inside, I'll hand it over right now." Robin gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool. Losing his temper only ever made Red X laugh, and tease him about how cute he was mad.

Huh. Red X thought he was cute. Now, that could be useful. Robin tried to relax, tried wipe the annoyance off of his face. He looked back down the road, making sure they still had their privacy. "Kid? Hey, Earth to Robin. You haven't even tried to bargain yet."

"I don't negotiate with terrorists. Or jerks." Robin snapped before he could stop himself.

"Right in the heart." Red X said flatly. Robin finally looked back at him. Red X had his arms down, case held tightly in his left hand. Robin took a deep, slow breath. He hadn't used this kind of tactic in a long time, and never on another guy. He'd need to work fast. No way did he want his team or anyone else seeing this. Robin managed to conjure up a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, you're right. You're the one in control here." God, he could practically hear Red X smirking at him.

"Damn right, Chuckles—"

Robin cut him off. "But could you not call me Chuckles? I like it better when you call me 'kid'."

That through Red X off for a few seconds. "You, you like 'kid'?"

Robin stepped closer. Too close for social distance. "Yeah. I really do." This was a little easier, because Red X was a few inches taller than him, meaning that Robin could look up at him from under his bangs. This automatically made him look smaller, weaker, vulnerable and submissive.

"What are you doing?" Red X asked quietly.

Robin didn't answer, just said, "I gotta admit, you're pretty impressive." He gave Red X's body a long, slow, painfully obvious once-over. "As an opponent, I mean." He added, too quickly. He wished he knew how to blush on que. "You're the only person that keeps getting away from me. It's…frustrating. But you're fun."

"Wh-where are you going with this?" Red X demanded. Even through the modifier his voice sounded shaky.

"Sorry, I know I'm babbling. What I meant was, if I had to barter with anyone over that dumb case, I'm glad it's you."

"…Cuz I'm fun."

"So much fun." Robin moved in closer still, and cautiously set his hands on Red X's shoulders. "You're a great fight. You're smart, so chasing you is always a challenge. The only real problem is, well, I'm jealous that I didn't look nearly as good in this suit as you do."

"Christ kid. You being serious right now?" Red X's free hand was suddenly at the small of Robin's back.

"Serious about what?" Robin asked, innocently. He wrapped his arms around Red X's neck, and pressed in closer. Not quite close enough to lock their hips together, but close enough to promise the possibility.

"I'm not an idiot." Red X hissed. "I know you're messing with me! Trying to—"

"Trying to what? Turn you on? I don't need to flirt to do that. I see the way you look at me."

"I don't—"

Robin cut him off again. "You said you wanted to bargain. Trade. This is my offer."

"You're, you're seriously offering yourself?!"

"Like it'd be a chore." Robin purred. "Mmm, I'd probably enjoy myself as much as you would." He whispered his next statement directly in Red X's ear. "I'm so glad that case gave me an excuse to throw myself at you…"

Red X groaned like he was in physical pain. His hand left Robin's back and pulled his mask off. "Knew you wanted it." He panted, and grabbed Robin by the chin. He kissed him, and Robin moaned desperately. He rolled his hips against Red X's, and earned a possessive snarl in response. "You are the hottest thing." There was a dull thud as he finally, finally, dropped the case to get both hands running over Robin's body. His touches were rough and greedy, and felt surprisingly good. The kiss wasn't half-bad either, and Robin found himself returning it with genuine enthusiasm. He should have been pulling away. He should have been kicking the case away behind him, so he could grab it as he ran. But, well, this was nice. No one was around. Why not?


	4. The Truth Hurts (Sometimes)

"I'm starting to think your friend is bad luck." Cyborg grumbled. Robin shrugged helplessly. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Red X, (the latest Titan), were all sitting on the couch. Earlier, while foiling a HIVE Five robbery, Jinx had slammed the three of them with a Compulsive Truth Spell. Starfire had screamed out the door codes to the Tower, while Beast Boy passionately announced his love of Ultimate Frisbee. While running to the X-Cycle, Red X had told everyone about his crippling fear of peacocks. "I mean, for God's sake Robin, since he moved in, we've been cursed four times. We should kick him off the team. For safety purposes."

"Your red eye used to weird me out. But I got used to it." Red X said. Cyborg stared at him.

The living room door slid open, and Raven glided in. "I need Jinx's hair to break the spell."

"Jinx is sort of hot." Beast Boy said, and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I am still unsure why you use adjectives for temperature to describe the physical appearance of other beings." Starfire said, sounding confused and a little sad.

"Last Christmas, my dad got really drunk, and my grandmother called him a useless gringo and threw a banana at him. My youngest sister filmed it. I think it's on YouTube."

"Why did you think to tell us that?"

"Starfire's tentative grasp of English reminds me of my mother's cousins."

Raven was pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "We need to find the Five." She said, forcing calm into her voice. "Cyborg? Ideas?"

"I can try to get a lock on Gizmo's spider-suit, but he's tricky. Might take me a while."

"Red X and I can start getting fixing that Ent-metal net gun." Robin offered. "We'll need to cancel out Jinx's magic when we catch her."

"Please, do that. I'm not in the mood to watch you get turned into a cat again."

Robin went crimson. "You were a cute cat." Red X said absently. "So cuddly."

"What did you just say?"

"Teeny little jelly beans toes. Wasn't he adorable guys?"

"He was." Beast Boy agreed.

"Like a skandorian's new-born sheebur!" Starfire cooed.

Robin grabbed Red X by the cape and dragged him off the couch. "Come on you idiot."

Robin locked his door and turned to scowl at Red X. "I thought we agreed to pretend that the 'cat incident' never happened!"

Red X was sitting crossed legged on Robin's bed. He pulled off his mask and shook his black curls. "You were the most adorable cat that ever lived." He insisted. "I just wanted to snuggle you for the rest of my life."

"Just help me fix the damn net gun, Red." Robin stalked to the closet and started digging for it. He didn't want Red X to see him blushing. He stood on his toes and tried to reach the broken weapon.

"My name is Xavier. FUCK. I hate this damn spell!"

"Huh?" Robin turned and stared at him.

"Xavier. That's my name. I wish I knew yours. Oh for God's sake."

Robin went pink in the face. He turned back to the closet and dragged the gun out. "Got it!"

"Fuck Robin, your legs drive me crazy."

Robin dropped the net gun, and it clattered against his steel boots. "What?!"

"Shit I just—god your thighs should be criminal. I can't stop thinking about peeling off your tights and kissing up your legs while you whimper. Kill me, I'm begging you kill me." Red X hid his face in his hands.

Robin turned back around and bent to snatch up the net gun. Okay, okay, no big deal, Red X (Xavier) thought he was attractive, that didn't mean anything.

"Can you not do that? Your ass is fantastic and I can't lie about it right now."

"Red!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I just want to lick chocolate syrup off your chest! Damn it!" He peeked out from behind his fingers. His eyes, one blue and one brown, scanned Robin warily. "Can you just punch me in the nose and get it over with?"

"Why would I punch you?" Robin mumbled, carrying the net gun over to his desk.

"Because I want to pin you to the wall and fuck you until you can't walk I hate my stupid brain."

"Are you going to help me with this?"

"I'd volunteer for anything to be around you Robin I mean it please let me die so I stop talking." Red X got to his feet and shuffled over to the extra chair at Robin's desk. Robin was bright red at this point.

They worked in relative silence for a while, Robin trying to ignore the weight of Red's eyes on him. It wasn't like he hadn't caught Red X staring before. He's ignored it then, and he could ignore it now. Even when their hands bumped or their fingers brushed, he acted like everything was normal.

"Will you fucking say something?!" Red X burst out.

Robin flinched, but kept his eyes on the wires and microchips. "Like what?"

"Tell me I'm pathetic, tell me I'm gross, tell me to pack my stuff and get the fuck out. Just don't, be so damn quiet." He sounded so miserable that Robin finally looked up at him.

"Xavier." He said, trying out the name. "Why are you so convinced I'm mad at you?"

Red scowled at the desk top. "Aren't you?" He half-snapped, half-mumbled.

Robin took a breath, tried to be consoling and reassuring and gentle all at once. "You're attracted to me. It's not your fault. Jinx—indirectly—made you tell. It's not a big deal." That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say.

Red X suddenly laughed, loud and bitter and angry as hell. "You think this is just about you being the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on? You think this is just about sex?" He looked up from his hands and grabbed Robin by the chin, forcing eye contact. "I'm in-fucking-love with you, you idiot!"

Robin's whole face went red again. Oh. Right. Probably should've guessed that. He pulled his face out of Red's grasp, but didn't look away. "I'm still not mad."

"Why the fuck not?!"

Robin was getting sick of the shouting. "I'm starting to think you want me to be mad at you!"

"Yeah, I do!"

"That doesn't make any—"

"None of this makes any sense!" Red X ran a hand through his hair, teeth gritted, his eyes bright and wild and fucking terrified. "I do not fall for guys like you, kid. I do not go for high-strung control-freak loners with daddy issues!"

"Ouch." Robin muttered, and tried not to take it personally.

Red was still talking. "Usually, I like tall, talkative, bouncy, bubbly, artistic, sweet and sociable, bit of a rebellious streak—"

"So Starfire?" Robin cut in dryly, and jumped when Red X smacked the desk.

"Starfire! Yes, Starfire exactly!" He sounded so frustrated. "I should be head over heels for STARFIRE. But, no! It had to be you! You, with your bad temper and your massive brain and your sense of justice and fairness and your dedication to making things better and your cute laugh that's so rare it feels a gift when I hear it and your—"

Robin put his hand over Red X's mouth, forcing him to be quiet. "I still don't get why you want me to be mad at you." He took his hand away, and Red X slouched in his chair.

"Cuz if you act like a jerk about this maybe I'll get over you."

Robin sighed, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. Red X jerked away from his touch. "Don't, okay? Just…don't." He crossed his arms and scowled at the desk.

"Xavier, you know we can't."

"Kid, I get that you don't want me. I don't need your damn pity on top of it."

"I…I never said that I don't want you." Robin admitted, blushing for the millionth time.

Red X's head jerked up and he stared at Robin. "Don't fuck with me."

"I'm not." Robin insisted. "I can't say that I love you, but I think I'm getting there." Red X's face lit up, and Robin had to shut that down. "But we can't."

"Why the fuck not?" Red X demanded, too chock-full of Truth Hex to be polite. "We're both single and consenting!"

"We're on the same team."

"I don't follow."

"What if it doesn't work? What if we break up?" Robin pointed out. "That's not good for the team."

Red X snorted. "Fine. If we break up, then I go back to being a truly spectacular thief and you have a brand-new reason to want to throw me in jail. Everybody wins!"

Robin groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation. "Why do I like you again?"

"I honestly have no idea." Red X nudged Robin's foot with his own. "And, other possibility, what if we don't break up? That happens sometimes."

"You really think we'd be permanent?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Red X said. "Well. I mean, feel like we could be permanent. Maybe. And I really wanna try." He cautiously reached out to take Robin's hand, and Robin let him. "Could we try?" Robin took a deep breath and nodded.

"We can try."

Red X was desperate and aggressive and grabby, moaning the second their lips met and tangling both hands in Robin's hair. It was hot and wet and pretty fucking amazing, and Robin found himself getting pulled into Red's lap after a minute. Or maybe it was an hour. He wasn't really sure. It was kind of hard to keep track.


End file.
